


我可能不会爱你

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 板鸭贵乱





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一定要看的预警！！！  
如果看完预警觉得无法接受一定要退出退出退出！！！  
设定：水托皮法真爱至上！！！但那又怎样？！不妨碍上男朋友基友的男朋友！皮水就适合表面互看不顺眼其实背后早有一腿的纯肉pwp！！！谈感情太不符合这对cp了！  
法托就适合纯纯纯的恋爱！  
被发现了怎么办？？  
能怎么办！继续当pao友！  
我爱的是你的身体，不是你的灵魂和你这个人！  
天雷滚滚！！！适宜板鸭贵乱接受度高者  
看完这段还能接受的就大胆地点链接吧！

【皮水法托】我可能不会爱你

01  
小法和托雷斯是非常要好的朋友，他们因为一对袖扣而相识。  
那时候两人同在英国一所学校读书，师兄弟的关系，虽说都是西班牙人但从未打过照面。因为用小法后来的话说：你太有名了，而我对“明星”一向敬而远之。  
托雷斯笑得肩膀在颤：确实，整个学校不想认识我的估计只有你一个人。  
为什么会因为一对袖扣成了朋友呢？  
那天可冷了，小法怕天黑的早于是逃学去了伦敦街上。  
他从小玩到大的“好朋友”马上要过生日了，那人最近一直念叨缺套像样的西服。伦敦的西服小法买不起，但袖扣的钱他还是有的。  
这家配饰店小有名气，东西精致漂亮，价格却也贵得离谱。  
小法心里正埋怨着给他介绍这店的朋友，眼角一瞥，就看见店员正从玻璃柜里取出一副袖扣——蓝色砂金石，低调优雅，给那人去去傻气，倒是不错的选择。  
小法转身就冲了过去询问价格，没想到店员抱歉地告诉他这是某位客人定制的，傍晚便要来取。  
小法心中有些可惜，想着砂金石也不是什么稀罕物，随便去哪家都可以买到吧。于是道了声谢，又辗转了几家店，不是嫌不精致就是嫌贵，挑来挑去，还是心心念念刚才那一对。  
他一向是执念颇深的人，对什么人什么事上心了，就一定要得到。  
此刻也不管脸面了，厚着脸皮跑回去问能不能高价卖给自己。店员请了店主来，店主瞧小法虽是少年样，却是一身贵气，必是不缺钱的主，于是随口拔高了个价卖给了小法。  
周末，那位朋友从曼彻斯特赶来过生日，小法把袖扣送给了他，两人欢欢喜喜地抱在了一起，在家里腻歪了一天。

“喂，背面我刻了字的。”  
“什么字？”  
“Geri&Cesc。”  
“应该再加一个的。”  
“什么？”  
“Forever～”

第二天，小法急急忙忙归好书包准备去学校，拉出门直接和一个人撞了个满怀。  
“哇唔！”  
两人全都跌坐在地上，捂着额头龇牙咧嘴。  
对不起啊——  
小法下意识地道歉，他扶着墙站起来，和自己相撞的男孩拍了拍膝盖上的灰，一脸怒气地瞪着自己。  
小法想，我都道歉了这人至于这么生气么？再说一声不吭地站在别人家门口，也不按门铃，鬼知道外面站了人。

“袖扣呢？”  
“什么？”  
“我问你，我定的那个袖扣呢？”

小法想起来，送给朋友的袖扣是从别人手里“抢”过来的。

“我送人了啊。”  
“还应理直气壮的，你不知道这是别人的东西吗？”  
“我付了钱的，老板卖我了，就是我的。”  
“我不管你出了多少钱，请还给我。”  
“你……讲不讲道理，我都买下来了，你实在想要再去做一个不行吗，别缠着我我要去上学了。”  
“不行！”

那人拉着小法的胳膊，一脸愠色。

“来不及重新做了，我也是要送人的。”  
“不可能。”

小法回头冲他笑。

“我已经送给我朋友了，他昨晚回曼彻斯特了。”  
“什么！”

趁对方发愣的间隙，小法成功逃脱，跳上出租车一溜烟跑了。  
坐在车里，稍稍平静下来的小法想：他是怎么知道我家的？另外，那人有点面熟。  
不过很快他就不再想这件事，因为曼彻斯特的好朋友给他打早安电话了。

托雷斯很生气，气到浑身发抖。他在小法家门口站了很久，第一节课直接旷了没去。  
这可是件稀罕事。  
于是小法就听说全校风云人物费尔南多托雷斯大学以来首度旷课，他甚至被校长找去谈话了。

我靠，这都什么跟什么？旷一节课还能惊动这么多人？除了牛逼小法想不出其他词来。

“喂喂喂！那是不是托雷斯啊！”

小法被朋友戳了一下胳膊，他抬起头望了望。

“啊？哪个是他啊？”  
“就是那个啊！老天，他真是又帅又美，怪不得那么多人喜欢。奇怪，高年级的怎么来我们这儿了？”

小法顺着朋友的目光看去，一个高大修长的身影正朝自己走来。

“靠？塞斯克他看你了！”

小法还没来得及反应，就被托雷斯拽住手腕啊拖走了。  
一路穿过走廊，自然引起一阵尖叫。

“你到底想怎样？”

显然，小法认出了托雷斯。  
托雷斯撩开额前几缕凌乱的金发，确实帅得让人腿软。  
小法别开眼，靠在墙上等他开口。

“还给我。”  
“不可能了，如果你非要，去曼彻斯特找杰拉德皮克吧！”  
“杰拉德皮克……”  
“怎么，你认识他？”

托雷斯想了一秒，回答：不。

小法看了眼表：我接下去还有课呢。  
托雷斯松开他的手。

“你把你的手机号给我。”  
“？”  
“我觉得你挺有意思的，交个朋友。”

托雷斯没想到小法会拒绝他。

“不，谢谢。我对你没兴趣。”

小法笑起来眉眼弯弯，像一只毛茸茸的小松鼠，可爱至极。偏偏说的话又是这么往托雷斯心上捅刀。

托雷斯眼睁睁地看着小法离开，他忽然觉得一点也不生气了，是真的想要了解这个有趣的男孩。

晚上小法躺到床上就收到了一条陌生短信：嗨，明天下午一点，图书馆咖啡店见。托雷斯。

这人哪里来的我的号码。

小法嘀咕着，手指快速打出：没空！

然后又飞快地删除了，左思右想，还是想去看看托雷斯葫芦里卖的什么药。于是也没回复，合上手机就睡了。

02  
曼彻斯特某大学内，一场足球比赛正在进行。

管院两个班踢的都眼红了，此刻场上比分3:3，而离终场还有五分钟了。

一班前场传球失误二班快速打反击，中场长传准确无误地找到前锋。那前锋个子奇高，速度却很快，眼看就要冲到对方禁区准备射门，一班的后卫却回追到身后，果敢断球将球踢出底线。

二班的前锋直接抱着脚踝倒地，队友们纷纷围住裁判要求点球。

“这不公平！我没有踢到他的脚踝！”

对方后卫上前争辩，激烈地控诉前锋跳水假摔。

裁判没有理会，直红罚下后卫并判了点球。

“操！”

后卫经过前锋的时候恶狠狠地撞了一下他的肩膀，咬牙切齿道：杰拉德皮克，我跟你没完！！！

皮克冲他眨眼：拉莫斯，走着瞧吧！

拉莫斯快速离场，还没走出体育馆就听见一阵欢呼声，不用想，皮克奸计得逞，二班赢得了参加学院杯的资格。

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯和杰拉德皮克从大一开始就是宿敌——争奖学金，争足球学院杯，争导师，争图书馆最佳座位……反正一切能比个高低的东西他们都要争一争，已经到了势不两立的地步。

大家想不通的是，同为西班牙人，为什么就这么不团结呢？

皮克和拉莫斯这时候站在一条线上告诉你：西班牙和加泰不能混为一谈！

总之，他们水火不容——

“操！拉莫斯，你真的好操。”

更衣室的沙发上，两具强壮又修长的身体交叠在一起。皮克身下的人正是拉莫斯。他微眯着眼，嘴巴微微张着，不明液体正从嘴角流出，一脸茫然的模样，这分明是高潮后的表现——表情呆滞，皮肤潮红。而看拉莫斯这样子，绝对不止高潮了一次。

床单黏糊糊的，是难以言喻的潮湿和冰冷，却大大刺激着双方的神经。柜头摆着一个烂桃子，皮克笑着说你他妈就用这东西自慰？下回我给你找个更好的。

拉莫斯不说话，一把推开已经泄完的皮克，独自躺了会才完全找回了意识。

“你真他娘的不要脸。”

皮克揪他的耳朵，你再说一遍？是想被操烂吗？

拉莫斯横他一眼，用十分认真的口气警告他：不准再揪我的耳朵！

皮克松开手，喃喃道我还不想呢！

两人彼此冷静下来，解决完生理需要，又是相看两厌了。

拉莫斯掏出手机，来电显示托雷斯给他打了十几个电话。他没接到的原因是当时正在被皮克狠狠地操干。

想到这不觉脸颊热辣，伸腿踹了皮克一脚，弄得皮克不明所以。

两个人再次扭打起来，这可是真打，拳头挥来挥去，耳光甩来甩去，就是比谁先趴下，好决定下次做爱的上下顺序。

这一回，又是皮克赢了。

他得意地骑在拉莫斯身上，放声大笑。

“拉莫斯，在我面前，你就没有翻身的那一天！”

皮克的狂妄让拉莫斯很不爽，可是没办法，他现在还打不过他，又或许是，自己根本不想赢。

曼彻斯特的天气不比伦敦好到哪里去，这个季节雨水不断，明明上一秒天还是晴的，下一秒就开始下雨了。

皮克最烦英国这该死的天气，他对巴塞罗那的阳光万分怀念。他能有一万种理由说服自己回去，却惟独小法的一句“留下来吧”皮克就把他归家的念想全部斩断。

好吧，他得承认，塞斯克法布雷加斯是他的命根子，要是哪天小法不要他了，大概世界末日也快到了。

但从小到大，他们仅仅是最好的朋友。皮克不奢望能更进一步，只要能陪在小法身边，这灰色苍白的城市也能变得晴空万里。

拉莫斯说皮克你就是一只舔狗。

皮克呛他，你不也是？你追那个托雷斯多少年了？

拉莫斯托着腮，说你给我一边去，我和费尔南多才不是你想的那种关系。

皮克说你难道不想操他吗？

拉莫斯怔了一下，突然觉得有些绝望。

“我不想，我也配不上。”  
“瞧，你不也是个舔狗。”

皮克穿好衣服，恢复正人君子模样，大摇大摆地走了出去。临走前还不忘调侃拉莫斯一番：人啊，还是要有梦想的，说不定哪天就成真了。

拉莫斯盯着手机屏幕，那是他和托雷斯的一张合照，向来强势的他小心地把手搭在托雷斯肩上，露出一个不该属于自己的温柔微笑。而托雷斯，笑得连眼睛都看不到了。印象中，托雷斯这般大笑的时刻并不多，念及此，拉莫斯心里一软，拨通了托雷斯的电话。

03  
下午一点，小法裹着厚厚的大衣小跑到图书馆，刚进去就伸出手捂着自己冻红的耳朵。

他太怕冷了，所以此刻极怀念加泰的阳光。

环视四周一圈，托雷斯就坐在窗户边的桌子前，撑着下巴侧着脸，深情凝望着什么。

小法顺着看过去，不过是棵光秃秃的树。

“你来了。”

感觉对面有人落座，托雷斯收回飘远的思绪，正了正身体。

“找我什么事。”

小法没有敞开外套，他觉得自己应该很快就会离开，毕竟像托雷斯这样的校园明星，真不在自己的交友范围内。

托雷斯笑着说正式认识一下吧，我，费尔南多托雷斯，马德里人。

他伸出的手掌宽大修长，指甲剪得圆润光滑。反观自己，因为喜欢啃指甲导致指头部分光秃秃的，实在是丑的很。

“弗朗西斯科法布雷加斯，出生在阿雷尼斯，生长在巴塞罗那。”

小法迅速握了握托雷斯的手，然后又迅速地插回了自己的口袋。

“我们也算异乡同胞。幸会塞斯克。”

托雷斯笑起来的时候可真好看，那笑容拂开阴霾，让阳光扑面而来，只叫人如沐春风。眼眸中万千星辰璀璨，又让周围一切光芒黯淡了下去。

小法一时间选不出一个合适的词来形容托雷斯，只好说：是个绝世佳人。

“所以大明星，你找我到底做什么？如果还是袖扣，抱歉，我没有办法给你。”  
“我不是为了那对袖扣找你。”

托雷斯捧着脸，表情严肃极了，以至于小法没想到他后面会说出那么无赖的话。

“那副袖扣对我很重要，是要送给我一个非常要好的朋友。从袖扣的款式、颜色、质地，无一不是我亲自设计挑选的。结果因为那个不讲信用的老板卖给了你而导致我没有办法在短时间内重新定制一个，所以……”

托雷斯眨了眨眼就。

“你得赔偿我。”

小法怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，他对托雷斯的好感直线下降，在冰点的边缘徘徊着。

“要赔偿也是找店主吧，这件事上我没有任何错。”  
“你当然有。小小年纪就知道夺人所爱，不懂物归原主让我严重怀疑你的家庭教养。”

这话就有点咄咄逼人了，小法听到最后差点跳起来，但那就坐实了自己没教养的话。他按捺住心中的不爽与怒火，直接掏出一把钱扔到托雷斯面前，在对方反应过来前气冲冲地离开了。

这人真是……哪个傻逼说的托雷斯是个温润如玉的男子，明明心眼小得像针尖。

小法知道这事不会就这样结束，托雷斯家境优渥不缺那么点钱，按照偶像剧的套路托雷斯会在近期找个机会把钱还给自己……  
但小法等了一个星期托雷斯也没有出现，像人间蒸发了一样消失在校园中。  
直到半个月后的专业课上，托雷斯以助教的身份出现在讲台边，还引起了不小的骚动：整个楼层的女生都跑了过来，一睹男神风姿。  
小法在进入大学前除了学习和踢球基本没有其他兴趣爱好，皮克经常抱怨他要趁年轻多疯狂，小法会翻白眼，告诉他我到了大学再浪。  
于是真的是这样。  
昨晚和皮克联机通宵打游戏，还没睡了半小时就被朋友拖起来去上课。捡了个靠近后门的位置，帽子一扣，趴在冰冷的桌上就睡。  
小法根本不知道托雷斯就在这个教室里，并且用他好听的声音开始点名。

“塞斯克法布雷加斯。”

同伴推了推小法的胳膊，小法睡得跟死猪一样，无奈同伴只好捏住鼻子喊了声道。  
这点雕虫小技托雷斯一眼识破，直接走到最后一排，站到小法身边，按住了他的肩膀。  
倒也奇怪，小法被这么一按，顿时醒转。抬头，见不是平时上课的秃头教授，而是英俊非凡的托雷斯，不由一个晃神，以为自己还在梦中。

“法布雷加斯，下课后你单独留下来。”

小法还没搞清楚是什么状况，就已经身处教室旁边的小办公室里了。  
托雷斯让他别站着，坐下来和他面对面谈。  
这感觉说不上来的奇怪。

“你究竟想怎样？”

小法实在难以保持风度，他觉得托雷斯是故意和自己杠上了。

“我找你，是想邀请你参加博斯克教授的课题组。”  
“什么？！”

小法压根没想到，这等好事会落到自己头上。  
博斯克是他一直很崇拜的教授，加入他的课题组是小法梦寐以求的事。  
但是……

“我是课题组长，你无须担心这是否是个圈套。我拿你的文章给教授看过，他很满意。”

小法仍旧难以置信，他让自己冷静下来，好好想想这是怎么回事。

“为什么要帮我。”  
“因为我们是同胞啊。”

小法还想强调我是加泰人，可当窗外的阳光倾泻而下笼在托雷斯的脸上他就失语了，只呆呆地垂着手，无法理解地看着托雷斯。

04  
另一边，皮克正敲锣打鼓地准备着新生舞会。作为学生会主席，很少有人能像皮克一样所有事都亲力亲为。他虽爱说大话，但为人还是十分亲切的，也懂得讨好人的技巧，因此今年也顺利连任了主席职位。

“你为什么对这个舞会这么上心？”

拉莫斯坐在沙发上，看着皮克在试衣镜前转来转去。

“你别管，我转一圈，你全给我拍下来。”  
“你都喊我拍了七八套啦！到底选哪套嘛！”

皮克小心地佩戴上小法送的袖扣，熨烫得一点褶皱都没有的西服衬得他举手投足间都是低调的奢华。这种与身俱来的贵气令拉莫斯有点畏惧和羡慕，他目不转睛地看着手机镜头里的皮克，感叹皮克是怎样一个傻屌帅气兼具的男孩。

造物主可真神奇。

拉莫斯摇摇头，手下疯狂地按着快门。

“喂！给我好好拍！”

皮克上前去抢拉莫斯的手机。

“给我看看拍得如何。”

皮克仔细地检查了起来，拉莫斯看他这副专注的模样忽然就猜到了他的目的。

“试完衣服去干嘛。”  
“吃饭去。”  
“你那还我那。”  
“什么你那我那，我不会做饭，出去吃。”

拉莫斯垂下眼，假意打趣：你前段时间不是很热衷做饭么？听说你还报了个烹饪班？  
皮克顿住，疑惑地看着他。

“你怎么知道？”  
“你可是大明星~”

拉莫斯撑着沙发站起来，抚平了皮克衬衫上的一点皱纹，靠在皮克肩头说：我还是觉得那套紫色西装更适合你。  
皮克把他从自己身上戳走。

“滚！我倒是挺想看你穿，里面什么也没有最好。”  
“欠操了你！”  
“是你欠操！”

言罢，皮克扯着拉莫斯的领子进了更衣室。

“说，先操哪里？”

皮克抬起拉莫斯的下巴，两人身高上势均力敌，气质却大为不同。皮克身穿高定西装，尽显气派，如一尊希腊雕像靠在墙上，让人羞怯地不敢直视。而拉莫斯打扮休闲，破烂T配上亮色紧身裤，长发束在后面，竟然有点难以言说的风情，足以叫人心潮澎湃。

这样完全不同的气息撞在一起，太过刺激暧昧。  
两人一言不合就开始接吻。皮克掐着拉莫斯的脖子把他按在门板上，两条湿滑的舌头交缠在一起，一旦远离，就牵扯出条又长又细的晶莹丝线。  
拉莫斯的脸极易泛红，而皮克最爱看这样的颜色。  
他解下拉莫斯的发带，金棕色的头发划过肩头，好让他的舌尖穿过重重密林抵达耳朵里的小洞。  
舌头卷缩，像肉棒抽插小穴一般插着耳洞，水声因此无限倍地在大脑里放大，迫使拉莫斯开始呻吟。  
他扯开皮克碍眼的衬衫，纽扣落地，也不管要赔多少钱，俯下身开始亲吻皮克的胸膛。双手伸到后背，使劲地抚摸皮克肌肉紧实的后背，手随着嘴唇的移动往下游走。  
皮克穿得裤子十分贴身，他的阴茎肉眼可见地横在一侧。拉莫斯的舌头描摹着这委屈的大家伙，他可以敏锐地察觉到皮克的性欲被自己挑起了。  
皮克托起拉莫斯，喘着粗气迫不及待地掠夺拉莫斯口鼻间的空气。深吻令人窒息，结束时两人都有点晕了，恰在这时听到外面有人进来了。

“咦，刚才两位客人呢？你看见了吗？”  
“是走了吗？衣服都留在这了。”  
“可是我守在门口没见着他们走呀。”  
“手机在这，找找看吧。”

拉莫斯立刻瞪了皮克一眼，示意他们应该马上出去。  
但皮克岂是做到一半能停下来的人，他三下五除二地扒掉拉莫斯的裤子，扭过他的身体重重地扣在墙上。

“什么声音？”  
“好像是试衣间？”

脚步声越来越近，拉莫斯急于摆脱皮克，他简直要尖叫了，某人的不要脸程度真的可以突破天际。  
就这样的关头，皮克还能准确无误地捅进他的菊花，大力地抽插起来。

“操？你不想活啦！！！”  
“门锁着，怕什么。”

皮克扶着拉莫斯的腰，狠狠地一顶，拉莫斯背脊一凉，差点叫出声。

操！该死的皮克，为什么每次他都能找到自己的敏感点？

皮克像是要故意逗弄他，九浅一深地贯穿着，细细地磨慢慢地碾，到最后给你重重的一枪。  
拉莫斯咬得牙都酸了，还是没憋住，一声闷哼从嘴角漏出来。皮克抓住机会，又挺身往前一顶。这一挤，仿佛又打开了点通道，那软乎乎的东西不会是胃吧？  
皮克彻底兴奋了起来，没了拘束地在拉莫斯体内横冲直撞。拉莫斯的脸贴着门，清晰地听见了敲门声。

“先生？你在里面吗？”

皮克捣着拉莫斯的骚穴，气定神闲地回答：是，我还在试衣。

“需要我帮助吗？这套西服肩膀部位可能需要紧一紧。”  
“不用了，有人在帮我了……”

皮克连撞了几十下，两个大如鸡蛋的囊袋猛烈拍打着拉莫斯穴边的嫩肉，发出下流的响声，令门外的店员感到困惑无比。

“那我就在外面，您有什么问题都可以喊我过来。”

皮克没有回答，因为他爽翻了，正将他的子子孙孙一滴不剩地射进拉莫斯的体内。  
拉莫斯咬着嘴唇，一面撸动着自己肿胀的阴茎，一面接受着皮克的枪林弹雨。第一次在这样封闭的环境里做爱，拉莫斯的身体变得格外敏感。皮克的手刮搔着他的乳头，一捏一戳都会引得拉莫斯浑身颤抖，身下的小嘴喷射出一股股的淫液。

“骚穴吃饱了吗？”  
“嗯……上面的嘴还没饱呢……”

拉莫斯主动蹲下来，闭着眼张嘴享受皮克的馈赠。  
白浊喷泉般地涌进嘴里，拉莫斯如淋甘露，握着皮克的肉棒开始吃起来。  
足足一小时后，两个人才从试衣间里走出来。  
皮克把被拉莫斯扯坏的西服扔给店员，真诚地说：“打包这套，送给我这位朋友。”  
拉莫斯冲他挥拳，被皮克一把握住，用力一带，将拉莫斯扯至嘴边，然后坏笑。

“想我了就用这个自慰，如何？”

拉莫斯成功地揍了他一拳。

“去你妈的！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 05-07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定要看的预警！！！  
如果看完预警觉得无法接受一定要退出退出退出！！！  
设定：水托皮法真爱至上！！！但那又怎样？！不妨碍上男朋友基友的男朋友！皮水就适合表面互看不顺眼其实背后早有一腿的纯肉pwp！！！谈感情太不符合这对cp了！  
法托就适合纯纯纯的恋爱！  
被发现了怎么办？？  
能怎么办！继续当pao友！  
我爱的是你的身体，不是你的灵魂和你这个人！  
天雷滚滚！！！适宜板鸭贵乱接受度高者  
看完这段还能接受的就继续看吧！

05  
小法进博斯克的课题组这件事在院里传疯了！虽然大家都认为小法有实力，但作为一个二年级学生，能进这样梦幻的大组显然有点不够格。  
针对这事，所有人都认为是小法爸爸砸钱给了院里他才有机会的，谁也没想到仅仅是因为托雷斯的引荐。  
皮克得知了此事也为小法高兴，闹着要来伦敦请他吃饭庆祝。

“你来干嘛，才两天，一来一回路上多折腾。反正复活节就快到了，到时候再一起出来玩。”  
“折腾的是我，干你什么事？我想你了想来看你不成么？”

小法耳朵一红，只好说：“你高兴来就来，我可不能保证一定有时间陪你。”  
皮克知道他是口是心非，两人高中开始在英国读书，没有哪一次周末是分开过的，即使有事，皮克也会在晚上赶过来，给小法收拾一顿晚饭。

“那就这样，挂了啊！”

远远地看到托雷斯朝自己走来，小法连忙挂断了电话。

“我很丑吗？见到我就想跑。”  
“您一点也不丑，相反迷人得很。”

托雷斯劝他不要说违背真心的话，小法说我讲的都是实话，你确实很迷人。

“你帮我这么个大忙，在我心里早就是全校最帅的男孩了。”  
“难道以前不是吗？”  
“额……”  
“既然帮了你这么个大忙，感谢一下我吧。请我吃顿饭如何？”  
“倒也不是不可以……”  
“那就说好了，周六早上，我在你家楼下等你。”  
“喂喂喂！我没答应呢！”

托雷斯露出一个无辜的笑容，他拍了拍小法的肩膀，很可怜地告诉他：如果你拒绝我的话我会怀疑自己让你进组的决定到底是否正确。  
喂！这哪跟哪呀？  
小法拍开他的手。

“不是说吃饭吗？为什么要一早见面？又不是去约会。”  
“就是约会啊。”  
“？？？”  
“骗你的~”

托雷斯的wink真是他的杀器，让人无法拒绝。他的笑脸太过闪耀，时而温柔时而热烈，小法很难不被吸引。  
因此说Yes也就合情合理了。  
周六一早，小法还在睡梦中就被一阵抑扬顿挫的敲门声惊醒。  
打开门，托雷斯捧着一束花站在门口。

操，他怎么这么好看？！

小法揉了揉眼——托雷斯穿着一丝皱褶都没有的白衬衫，领口的扣子解到胸口，露出一条银色的T型项链。清爽的金发用发胶随意地一抓，凌乱又有型，让他整个人看上去精神且帅气。

“你的家里应该缺一束花。”

小法低头，浅笑。

“可我不喜欢花～”

虽然这样说，但还是抱在了怀里。小法请托雷斯在客厅里坐一会，他要洗漱一番。

“我可以参观一下吗？”  
“随意！”

这间公寓很普通，和所有男孩子的住所一样缺乏一些色彩，不过内容很丰富。随处可见乱丢的彩色袜子和运动鞋，还有东倒西歪的书架，里面塞满了足球周刊，边上还挂着一条切尔西俱乐部的围巾。  
托雷斯笑着走进开放式的厨房，心想这里倒是干净得很，莫非法布雷加斯很会做料理？  
打开窗，窗架上摆满了各种颜色的满天星。  
托雷斯觉得有些奇怪，他回过头，发现只要有花瓶的地方全是满天星。  
这时小法从卧室里出来，一身休闲装扮。他把餐桌上花瓶里的满天星随手扔进垃圾桶，把托雷斯的马蹄莲放了进去。

“你很喜欢满天星？”  
“这是我朋友送的。”  
“看来那位朋友经常拜访你。”

小法挑了挑眉，示意你的问题过界了。  
两人不在花的问题上纠缠，踏着难得的好天气出门了。

“觉得我们组的氛围怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”  
“仅仅是挺好的？”  
“好吧，如果你真的想听实话，那就是，棒极了！”

小法没办法跟托雷斯说谎，可他又不想让托雷斯过于得意。他们沿着泰晤士河漫步，开始聊起了学校里的人。

“我一直很敬佩博斯克教授，他在专业上的造诣很高，为人正直又善良，一点也不刻板，有时候还很可爱！”  
“我想听听你对几位学长的评价。”

托雷斯故意为难他。  
小法眯起眼睛，心想我可不会上当。

“教授选学生都是看脸的吗？我太喜欢阿隆索和杰拉德学长了。”

托雷斯一脸无语地看着他，紧接着就是期待：“那我呢？”

小法真想打击他一番。

“托雷斯学长坏得很。”  
“哦，是吗？”

托雷斯轻抬下巴，肆意地展示他姣好的脸蛋。小法在心里骂娘，为什么美人计每次都管用？

“这就是你带我来的餐厅？”

他可不想继续被托雷斯带进坑里，急忙走了进去。

“我订好了露台的位子，直接能欣赏沿岸美景。”

侍者领着二人上去，小法眼前一亮，果然塔桥就在不远处，今天没有雾，河岸两侧的风景甚好，让人心情也愉悦起来。

“喜欢吗？”  
“还不错～”

托雷斯提前订好了set menu，因此上菜很快。

“我在这家店打过工，菜品还不错。”

小法不可思议地盯着他，托雷斯双手合十：“拜托，伦敦的物价这么贵，我又有些特殊癖好……”

尽管不想问，但小法还是特别好奇。

“特殊癖好？”

托雷斯拿勺子敲了敲小法的脑袋，幽幽地说：“才不会告诉你。”

他算准了小法那颗极强的好奇心，不追问到底不会罢休。于是在品尝完焦糖布丁后终于说出了自己的目的。

“陪我去挑样东西，然后我就告诉你。”

06  
一到周五，皮克就会和拉莫斯住到一起。他们说好从不去对方家过夜，这是规矩。但耐不住皮克有钱，专门在曼彻斯特又租了一套公寓，为了和拉莫斯度过周五之夜。  
昨晚两人自然是天雷勾地火，皮克给拉莫斯买的那套西装被搞得污浊不堪，此刻正静静地倒在床边。  
床上的两个裸男还在闷头大睡，丝毫没有醒转的迹象。  
直到一阵猛烈的敲门声，皮克才揉了揉眼睛。  
拉莫斯还在睡，他确实是累惨了。周五踢了场球，在更衣室被皮克干了一顿，在酒吧喝酒又被拖到厕所上了，回到这里继续被皮克操。  
拉莫斯不会想回忆自己在皮克身下的浪荡样，求着他操烂自己那些话在耳边回荡，真是让他不耻。  
他微微往后一退，屁股就戳到皮克仍旧火热的肉棒上，有时候他都怀疑皮克的阴茎从发育期开始就处于勃起的状态。  
皮克从床下拖起被子，将拉莫斯通红的身体盖住。然后自己找了条浴巾围住下身去开门了。

“谁？”

拉莫斯到底是被吵醒了，他闭着眼懒懒地问。

“送衣服的。我昨晚通知他到这里来，去我家会找不到我。”

皮克的声音越来越远，随后响起了水声，拉莫斯头痛欲裂，没几秒又睡着了。  
再次醒来是被皮克拍醒的，皮克甩甩手，玩笑道我的手都打疼了。  
拉莫斯支起上身，脑袋还是很痛，喉咙里干涩生疼，不是因为给皮克深喉了，可能是感冒的前兆。

“操，你昨天没开暖气？”

皮克一听这声音就感觉不对劲，收起欠揍的笑脸抱歉地说：“很久没交水电费了……”

“Fuck！”

拉莫斯一脚蹬开皮克，却因为感冒力气绵软，脚踝就被皮克抓住。皮克死乞白赖地握着他的脚作弄胯间那玩意，拉莫斯彻底服了皮克，换作平时肯定要揍一顿，眼下一点力气也没有，就任由他去了。  
皮克倒是没见过生病的拉莫斯，只觉得好玩无比。  
满足了小皮克的一点恶趣味后，皮克见拉莫斯还是蔫蔫的，便问他要不要喊医生来看看。

“没事，我睡一天就好。”

拉莫斯把自己的脸埋在枕头里，他让皮克把被子拉高一些，盖住他整个人。  
皮克摸脸摸他的额头，不是很烫，应该还没有发烧。  
但这副孱弱的模样真让皮克开始担心了。

“我留下来照顾你吧？”  
“不！”

拉莫斯紧皱着眉，假装自己没什么事，推着皮克走。

“你走吧，不是还要去伦敦么？我没什么事，就是感冒而已，感冒，懂吗？又不会死人，我睡一会就回去。”

皮克被他轰走了。  
在去往伦敦的车上，皮克心里越发不安。  
感冒自然不会死人，但感冒的原因是因为被自己操了。他一向不喜欢别人逞强，想着拉莫斯的话就更不爽了。于是猛打方向盘，加大油门飙回了曼彻斯特。  
踹开房门，拉莫斯果然还蜷缩在被子里。一触到皮肤，要命的烫人。

“死鸭子嘴硬，在什么方面都是这样。”

皮克用被子裹紧拉莫斯，开始打电话叫人来把他搬到自己家里。毕竟这床被糟蹋得不成样子，在这黏糊糊的地方躺着也是受罪。  
拉莫斯做了一个很长的梦。梦里面他还在马德里，那儿的天可真好，蓝蓝蓝、白白白。阳光是金色的，怎么也晒不完。  
他和托雷斯躺在一张露天的白色大床上，赤身裸体，互相凝视。  
托雷斯金色的头发被风吹起，发梢拂过鼻尖，搞得他痒痒的。  
拉莫斯伸手去触碰托雷斯的脸颊——柔软细腻，凑近闻一闻，是香暖的阳光气味。

“塞尔吉奥。”

托雷斯的舌尖在呼唤他的名字，激起他体内的电流，只想让他扣着那张日思夜想的脸狠狠地吻下去。

拉莫斯还没有亲到托雷斯就醒了，周围很陌生，不是自己家也不是昨晚那里。  
鼻子里钻进一阵香气，映入眼帘的是皮克那张玩世不恭的笑脸。

“醒了？正好起来吃饭。”

拉莫斯被他拉了起来，枕在一个柔软的靠垫上。

“在我家，有暖气，有食物，还有一个英俊的西班牙佣人。”

臭不要脸。

拉莫斯别过头，正巧瞥见床头柜上摆着的相框——两个少年，勾肩搭背地笑着，是能一眼望到底的青春岁月，美好又纯洁。  
皮克一跃过去挡住他的视线，把饭递给仍旧在发愣的拉莫斯面前。

“快吃吧！我辛苦做的。”  
“没下毒吧？”

拉莫斯苦笑着接过，心道那些所谓的少年时光居然都是那么相似。

“你打破规则了哦，这可不是件好事。”

皮克把房间里一干相片全部倒扣，然后松了口气似地躺到沙发里，翘着二郎腿盯着拉莫斯吃完全部的饭。  
把拉莫斯带回家确实有些冲动，但已经这样了，只好过后彻底清理一遍房间，小法虽然不是福尔摩斯可对一切陌生痕迹都难得的敏感。

“只此一次，我保证。”

拉莫斯觉得皮克的海鲜饭做的非常不错，快速吃完后撂下碗，双手交叠着靠在脑后，舒舒服服地眯上眼。

“任何事只要有了开端就只会有第一次和无数次。”  
“喂，别把自己想的那么重要。”  
“不重要的话你现在应该在伦敦而不是这里。所以不能怪我多想，哈哈，皮克，你该不会是爱上我了吧？”

皮克被他说得毫无反驳之力，心想拉莫斯的嘴怎么可以这么碎？  
他生气地捶了捶沙发，恨不得立刻把拉莫斯拽起来扔出去。

“滚蛋！我会爱上你？休息好了赶紧给我滚！”

听到这话，拉莫斯反而松了口气。

07  
趁着托雷斯付账的间隙，没错，到最后那家伙抢着结账。小法给皮克打了个电话，皮克没有接。  
这是件怪事，不过小法想皮克可能在开车不方便接电话。

“好了，我们走吧。”  
“真是的，说好我请的。你这样子，搞得我特搓。”  
“你一点也不搓，可爱得很。”

托雷斯揉乱了小法的头毛，拽着他的手腕往外拖。

“走吧~陪我去买东西！”

他们坐车来到伦敦郊外的一个小市场，小法反复确认能够在晚饭前回到市区才答应上了车。

“为什么一上车你就浑身一级戒备的样子，太好玩了。”

下了车，托雷斯忍不住弹了弹小法的胳膊。  
小法不想谈这事，托雷斯是绝对要笑话他的。

“我第一次来伦敦的时候，一句英语也不会，上了出租车那个司机太奇怪了，导致我跳车了……”

小法悄悄偷瞄了托雷斯一眼，那人神色一变，笑容立刻扩大，爆笑出声，伸长手就来捏小法的脸。

“太可爱了……啊，太可爱了。”

他反复念叨着，勾着小法的脖子往前跑。

“喂……你！”

小法想要推开他，却被他勾得更紧。托雷斯低头看他，只能看见头顶，上面有个小小的发旋，黑色的头发毛茸茸的，调皮地扎在他的下巴上，柔软微痒，一点点地渗进托雷斯的心里。

“塞斯克，我可以这样喊你吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我说塞斯克……”

阳光从云缝里探出来，在托雷斯的笑容里闪烁，衬得他的眼睛有着灵动的光彩，像小鹿，更像精灵。他应该生活在森林，不染尘世的一点污秽。  
小法有片刻的失神，等他思绪收回时，托雷斯已经不再看他了。

“你要买什么？”  
“嘘——”

风铃响声清脆，店内十分安静，顾客三三俩俩地闲逛着，偶有交流声也是极小的。  
小法蹑手蹑脚地跟在托雷斯身后，跟着他来到其中一个柜面。

“哪个好看？”

小法撑着下巴，才发现托雷斯戴耳钉。

“为什么让我选？”  
“不然我请你吃饭干嘛。”  
“……”

小法瞪大了眼睛，故意说：“我眼光很差。”果然托雷斯就沉下脸，他们都想到了那对让彼此认识的袖扣。

“开玩笑的啦！你请我吃那么好吃的法国菜，我肯定帮你好好选。”

话虽这么说，但怎么做又是另一回事了。小法故意选了些特别夸张的耳钉，还热情地帮托雷斯戴上，无一不被托雷斯否决并给了小法一个又一个的弹脑门。

“再不好好选就把你踢出组去！”  
“喂！我导师又不是你！少拿这来压我！”  
“哟，这么快翻脸不认人了？”  
“是你老假公济私~”  
“假公济私？这词可不是这么用的。”  
“别来教我！休息时间法布雷加斯拒绝一切与学习有关的东西。”

托雷斯无可奈何地摇摇头，然后提议小法也可以打个耳洞。

“我怕疼，才不要呢。”  
“打耳洞一点也不疼。”  
“你骗人。”  
“我从不骗人。”

他说这话的时候表情认真眼神真诚，正经严肃的样子让小法有些无法适从。

“鬼才信呢。”

小法轻声嘀咕着，眼角转到一边，发现了一对倒三角样式的耳钉，里面镶着一小颗蓝宝石。  
托雷斯注意到了，请店员取了出来。

“这蓝宝石真漂亮。”  
“噗。”  
“你笑什么？”  
“这可不是蓝宝石，只是一块最普通的蓝色玻璃。”  
“不然怎么会卖这么便宜。”

小法一看价格，果然便宜得很。起初没关注价格，此刻仔细一看，店内的饰品都极为便宜。

“好啦，就给我买这个吧。”

托雷斯将那对耳钉直接戴了上去，款式普通，却胜在小巧别致。  
小法没有拒绝，又挑了一对耳钉包好。

“我只要一对就够啦。”  
“谁说给你买的……”  
“那是……”

托雷斯促狭一笑。

“是给那个送你满天星的？”  
“你别乱猜。”

小法把耳钉收好，看了眼时间准备打道回府。

“急着回去做什么，我们还可以再转转……”  
“托雷斯！”

小法停下脚步回头看他。

“请别越过我的忍耐线，今天的时间已经超出我答应陪你的。现在，我要回去了，不要再来烦我。”

托雷斯一怔，他微微侧过脸，额前的碎发垂下，为了不让人察觉眼底那一抹失落。

“那最后让我说声谢吧。谢谢你今天请我吃饭，嗯，你上次给我的钱，刚好定那顿饭。谢谢你陪我来这里挑耳钉，我很喜欢。现在，我们两清，袖扣的事我不会再计较。拜拜。”

然后，他擦过小法的肩，先走了。

小法望着他的背影，忽然觉得自己说的有些过了。  
当微风吹起落叶，他能感受到托雷斯身上的孤单和寂寥。也曾听同伴说过托雷斯因为过于优秀而没什么深交的朋友。  
所以，大度宽容的托雷斯会因为一对袖扣缠着自己，也许只是为了和他……交朋友？

喂喂喂，塞斯克，不要把自己想得那么重要，你只是个很普通很普通的人，而费尔南多托雷斯，他可是校园大明星哦！

可是，可是那有什么关系呢。

等小法想追上去的时候，托雷斯却不见了踪影。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08-09

08  
傍晚还没到，拉莫斯就收拾好准备离开了。  
皮克没有挽留他，不过还是给他塞了一堆瓶瓶罐罐。

“感冒冲剂、退烧药、维生素、钙片……”  
“喂，我又不是不能买。”  
“等你病倒了还能有力气出去买？就你住那破地方前前后后能找到一个药房吗？”

皮克说话一向如此，倒不是说不顾虑听话的人，是他太过纯粹。

“好好好，皮克保姆。”

拉莫斯拖长了调，把那一袋子药提在手里正准备走，似想起了什么，忽然侧过身问：“你不会还要去伦敦吧？”

皮克朝他挥挥手，“走吧你，少管我的事。”  
拉莫斯白眼翻上天，“我真是自寻麻烦。”

拉莫斯走后，皮克一边打电话一边在门口换鞋。

“你还知道给我来电话啊。”

那头的语气并不好，但不像是冲自己发的更像是受了别人的气。  
相识那么多年，皮克早自以为摸清了小法的底。

“这不是学生会的事一忙起来就忘了。”

瞧，撒起谎来脸都不红。

“你什么时候对学校里的事那么上心了。”  
“我一直很上心啊，你不知道罢了。”

小法一时语塞，想来自己确实没怎么关心过皮克学校的事，连他什么时候做的学生会主席也不清楚。

“吃饭了吗？”

话变味了，刚才还有些自嘲失落，现在只剩满满的关心和温柔。

“……吃了。”  
“撒谎。”

皮克拿起车钥匙。

“要是吃了，为什么间隔那么零点零一秒的时间回答？”  
“我喝水噎到了不行吗！”  
“不行，等我过来。”

小法看了眼时间。

“等你来我都饿死了，我饿死算了。”  
摆明了你不来就死定了。  
“变成饿死鬼可不好哦~”  
“我可以点外卖！”  
“塞斯克，你家里伦敦外卖电话单在哪找得到吗。”  
“……找找总是能找到的。”  
“现在，听我的，到冰箱第二层冰柜里拿出一小盒芝士意面，热一热，等我来了再看看给你做什么好吃的。”  
“等等！要热几分钟？”  
“算了，放心！去沙发里，睡觉、看电视、吃零食、打电玩都可以，总之，别进厨房！”

小法挂掉电话，对着屏幕上皮克那张搞怪的脸哼了一声，心想，等着我成为大厨惊艳你一番！  
这个念头大概出现不止百次了，但如何想又是如何做的总是匹配不起来。  
皮克也永远不把他这话当真。

三个多小时后，皮克出现在了小法家门口。

“太冷咯太冷咯！”  
“穿这么少不冷才怪！”  
“我是急的忘记车里开暖气了。”  
“我可没让你一定要来。”  
“真的？那我现在再回去。”

皮克转身就走，被小法一把拉住。

“别回曼彻斯特祸害人了！”

小法推着皮克进去，开高了暖气，翻箱倒柜给皮克找衣服。

“我记得你之前有衣服在这。”  
“我来找吧。”

皮克拉开他，轻而易举地在衣橱里找到了自己的毛衣，套好后开始给小法热菜。

“我想你的冰箱大概也是空的，直接从我那带来了，热一热就能吃。”

小法趴在吧台边，崇拜地望着皮克。

“厉害！可以开饭店了。”  
“还差得远呢。”

皮克把海鲜汤和咖喱饭推到小法面前，又倒了两杯汽水。

“今天过得怎么样？”  
“嗯……”

小法微微侧首，皮克就看到了他的耳朵上戴了耳钉。

“塞斯克！你打耳洞了！”  
“别这么惊讶好吗。”  
“我不是惊讶。”

皮克的脸色微沉，眉宇间已是被欺骗的不满和委屈。

“我是生气。”

他这么一说小法倒想起来了，以前他俩说好要一起打耳洞的，因为皮克怕疼，不准小法一个人偷偷去，不然他以后更是不敢了。  
下午只想着托雷斯的事，早就把这个约定忘了。

小法尴尬地笑了一声，试探地问：“要不明天我陪你去？”

皮克显然对这个方案不满意。

“那还远远不行。”  
“你想怎样我都答应你。”  
“真的吗？”

蓝色的眼睛里又露出一道惊喜的光芒，是天真可爱的。

他总是那么容易哄好。  
小法自然地摸了摸皮克的脑袋。

“当然。”  
“那今晚我和你睡，像我们以前那样。”  
“皮克，我们都是大人了。”

小法皱眉，他只是觉得自己的床不够两个人躺。不过这话在皮克耳朵里就不是个意思了。

“怎么，嫌弃我了？”  
“没有的事。”  
“不欢迎我来？”  
“更加没有。”  
“哦，那就是怕女朋友知道吃醋。”  
“……”

毫无疑问，皮克被揍了。  
幸好结果是好的，小法答应了他这个要求。  
其实他们在高中的时候是住在一起的，只是现在小法觉得两个人还睡一张床怎么想都有点怪怪的，何况他的床还是单人的。皮克却老说他是故意选张单人床害得自己每次来都要去酒店睡。  
两人聊了一会各自的生活，然后分别去洗澡了。  
皮克穿着小法窄窄的睡衣浑身不舒服，干脆脱了上衣。  
回到卧室的时候小法已经睡着了。  
这睡相，真是差到极点。  
皮克微笑着摇头，轻手轻脚地把小法的手脚往里搬。

“坏孩子。”

他一米九三的个子和小法挤在一起，想平躺是不可能的，只能蜷缩着身体。  
皮克盯着小法的后脑勺，忽然心头一动，压抑了十几年的躁动和情愫猛地冲了出来。  
他小心地伸出手，又轻又柔地搂住了小法的腰。  
很快，皮克就睡着了。

今夜注定会做个好梦。

09  
托雷斯并没有对小法抱有特殊的想法，他只是觉得那个黑发男孩很可爱，逗弄逗弄他会是件有趣的事。  
小法在下午冲他发了脾气，并警告自己不要再靠近。托雷斯没有感到伤心，而是有些变态地想：从来没有人这么不喜欢我。  
虽然我的朋友少的可怜，但那些嫉妒我的憎恶我的人在表面上还是对我很“推崇”，除了小法。

他可真是个心里怎么想就怎么说的人。这样的孩子一定从小就被宠坏了，也许不是父母的错，而是其他人。

托雷斯在心里分析了起来，又感觉这样的揣测傻逼极了，于是暂时不去想小法的事。眼下，他还要处理和拉莫斯的关系。

和拉莫斯是在马德里的留学班认识的，到了伦敦后他们又在一个语言学校读书，一个中产阶级的孩子和一个工薪阶层的孩子本应该只是点头之交，不过某一次的派对上拉莫斯给他解决了一脏麻烦，两人开始互相熟悉，拉莫斯成了托雷斯的密友，他们曾无话不谈，可当拉莫斯去了曼彻斯特后，托雷斯觉得他变得有些奇怪了。

“学生会的事情那么忙吗？”  
“额，是有一点……”

原本说好托雷斯明天去曼彻斯特看望拉莫斯，不过拉莫斯在今天晚些时候发短信说自己有重要的事亟待解决。

“你的声音怎么回事？”  
“没什么，小感冒而已。”

托雷斯有些担心，声音陡然拔高了一些：“和我视频！”  
拉莫斯被吓得点开了接听见，托雷斯果然是一副你居然敢骗我的神情。

“为什么骗我？”  
“小感冒而已，不想让你担心。”  
“你这副模样就像半条命刚从鬼门关捡回来。老实说，到底怎么了？”

拉莫斯想你不去读警校真是可惜了。

“好吧，昨晚着了凉，发烧了。”  
“你不像是体质这么弱的人。”  
“你也觉得神奇吧，我也奇怪呢，一年365天我364天都不生病，偏偏今天生病了，好就被你抓到。”  
“别贫了。”

托雷斯放软了声线，往屏幕前凑近了点。

“我来看你吧，明天，不，今晚。”

拉莫斯有些惶恐，他甚至忘了该怎么说话。

“不……”  
“什么？你不要我来？”  
“我不是这个意思！”

托雷斯眉眼弯弯。

“那我现在就收拾好东西出门，你在家好好等我。”

拉莫斯合上手机，他猜测托雷斯今天一定遇到了什么好事，值得他这么兴奋。这件事肯定与自己无关，尽管如此，托雷斯能连夜赶来拉莫斯仍就十分激动。  
他给皮克发了条信息：到周一再联系。  
想了想，还把皮克从通讯录里删了。  
虽然有点不近人情，但拉莫斯可不想因为皮克的一些怪异短信而让托雷斯察觉出点什么。

托雷斯把车停好，就望见拉莫斯穿着单薄的夹克站在门口。

“你是不是有病？”是指责他发烧还呆在冷风口。  
“我本来就‘有病’。”

拉莫斯笑得很无赖，他一把拉过托雷斯，狠狠地按到了自己怀里。  
夹克很凉，露出的脖子很烫。  
托雷斯往上摸，额头果然烫得厉害。

“快进去！”

被勒令躺到床上，什么也不许做，手机不许看，只许睁着眼瞪天花板。  
哪有这么霸道的人啊……

拉莫斯心里冒出点蜜意，脸上的笑未曾褪去，听话地躺着，看托雷斯在房间里手忙脚乱地准备一切。

“张嘴。”

温度计塞进了嘴巴里，那人又惊呼忘记消毒了，匆忙地拔出来跑去消毒，再塞回拉莫斯的嘴巴里。

“你这是擦了多少酒精！我都要醉了！”  
“三十八度，还跟我说没事……拉莫斯，如果有逞强学这门课你一定能修满分。”  
“啊哈？”

托雷斯把他推到，拉高被子，将清凉的退烧贴贴到他额头上。

“老实说你把我几根头发也贴上了。”  
“闭嘴。”

拉莫斯抬手做了个封口的动作，如果皮克在场他一定会惊叹道拉莫斯这个样子——诡异极了。

“想吃点什么？”  
“你会做饭？”  
“简单的还是会的，你当我白痴吗？”  
“你是天才，很漂亮的那种。”  
“我讨厌人说我漂亮。”  
“那英俊可以吧。”  
“我不介意。快说，想吃什么？”

拉莫斯回忆起皮克给他做的海鲜饭，忽然就很想吃了。

“海鲜饭吧，会不会太难了点。”

托雷斯的表情有些为难，拉莫斯连忙说：“我只是随口一说，冰箱里有什么你就做吧。”

一个小时后，托雷斯牌海鲜饭上桌了。  
昏昏沉沉的拉莫斯被托雷斯拖起来枕到靠垫上喂他吃饭，其间还不小心将拉莫斯后脑勺磕到床柜上，不小心将汤吹到拉莫斯脸上（要命得烫），不小心喂得太快导致拉莫斯吐了一地，在拖地的时候又不小心滑了一跤。最后变成高烧的拉莫斯照顾起摔伤的托雷斯，两个人一起躺在了床上。

“你到底是来照顾我的还是来折磨我的？”  
“我一直在给你添麻烦是不是？”

托雷斯侧过脸，他亮得发烫的眸子在黑暗中凝望着拉莫斯。  
拉莫斯不敢去看，面对托雷斯时他变成了另一个拉莫斯——胆小又害怕。  
可现在黑夜给了他孤注一掷的勇气。

“是，我希望你能一直继续给我添麻烦。”

拉莫斯的手指极轻柔地搭在了托雷斯的手指上，托雷斯翻过身，光洁的额头抵在了拉莫斯的肩头，半是真情半是玩笑地说：“那我只好恭敬不如从命了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10-11  
不知不觉都2w字惹

10  
小法起来的时候皮克已经做好了早饭。

“快点洗完来吃，不然都凉了。”

皮克在厨房里忙，围着围裙的样子可爱又滑稽。小法扶在墙边，心中五味杂陈，既觉得有皮克这样的朋友是多么幸运，想到以后他还会为别人做这些事自己又是那么不幸。

“抱一个。”

他们从很小的时候就认识了，彼此最好的朋友就是对方，随时随地的拥抱在他们眼中并不奇怪。

“想家了？”  
“你怎么知道！”  
“看你这样子，我能不知道吗？”  
“那你有什么办法？”

小法仰起头，下巴就磕在皮克的胸口。皮克被磕得生疼也不喊一句，依然笑得起劲。

“立刻买机票，回去。”  
“神经！”

小法捶了他一记，恹恹地坐到了沙发里。  
皮克直觉他有心事，而且是无法对自己说的那种。这种情况下只有一种可能：塞斯克恋爱了。

“塞斯克，你真的谈恋爱了？”

皮克站在小法身后，按着他的肩膀。  
小法没来由地烦躁，一口否认。

“没有！学校里的麻烦。”  
“告诉我，我帮你解决。”  
“你别给我添乱。”

皮克慢慢俯身圈住小法，他的唇几乎贴到了小法的脸颊。

“那就快去吃饭，然后带我去打耳洞。”

小法一怔，其实他差点以为要和皮克吵起来，毕竟皮克总是对自己的一切刨根问底，不允许有他不知道的存在。

难道，他也有什么事瞒着我吗？

小法不想细究，托雷斯估计不会再和自己有联系了，告诉皮克也无妨。

“其实……”  
“别说了，去吃饭。”

吃早餐的时候皮克恢复平日里玩闹的样子，不再追问让小法心烦的事。小法知趣，努力装好笑容，把托雷斯抛之脑后。

“真的不疼吗？”  
“一点也不疼！”  
“真的？”  
“真的！别怕，我抓着你的手呢。”

小法紧了紧握住皮克的手，两人闲聊间师傅已经说耳洞打好了。

“有感觉吗？”  
“有那么一点疼……”  
“给你呼呼？”  
“要！”

小法捏了一把皮克的脸，还是乖巧地蹲下去给他轻轻地吹了吹。

“把你昨天戴的那副送我成吗？”  
“那个戴着玩的，便宜的很，皮克你适合更好看的。”

皮克拧起眉毛：“怎么这么小气？不舍得？谁送的。”

“我自己买的啊！发票还在呢，要给你看吗？”

知他还为自己没遵守约定而生气所以一直忍让，没想到这人一直存着心眼揪他的不是，好像笃定他喜欢谁了一样。

“不必了。”

皮克捂着耳朵，竟也有了点脾气。明明出门前还是好的，现在又把才缓和的关系搞僵。

皮克啊皮克你可真有本事。

皮克心中感叹自己不知道是怎么了，对小法疑神疑鬼确实不好，因为他从来不是自己的所有物，他有什么理由去管小法的感情生活呢？仅仅以一个竹马的身份吗？那未免太可笑了。  
他们在一起玩这么久，还没有冷场超过五分钟，凭借多年的相处经验，小法立刻发觉身边人骤然低落的心情。自己这段时间被袖扣引发的事搅得心烦，本身又不是皮克那种特别喜欢倾诉的个性，什么都藏在心里后对外界的话就变得格外的敏感。

“杰里，是我不好。”

小法赔笑道：“那耳钉我买来玩的，要送你的话我肯定是要买一对更好的。”  
皮克本来就没打算和他置气，顺着台阶说：“我以为你戴的都是好的。以前我们都是对方的衣服裤子鞋子交换着穿，不过后来……”  
“你越长越高，再也穿不了我的衣服。”  
“袜子还是可以的。”

皮克勾住小法的脖子，两人和好如初。可是他们都在那个瞬间明白，距离是可以让两个原本亲密无间的人变得陌生的，即使这个陌生感微乎其微。

买好了耳钉，时间还多，皮克提议去小法学校踢会球。  
到学校的时候飘起了雨，伦敦大多数时候都是这样的天气，如果你很在意它那么永远做不成事。  
周末学校人最多的地方就是图书馆和球场。索性小法是球队的一员，还是有办法找块像样的地方陪皮克踢球的。

“参加学院杯了？可以啊，赢了是不是能参加大学生联赛了？”  
“没想那么远，踢好下场比赛就行。”

小法扫了他一眼，仍是不可思议：“十年前我认为你肯定是个中卫，十年后我还是这么想。”  
皮克用力揉搓他的脸，假意生气：“滚一边去！”说完又很期待地得瑟：“到时候高校联盟杯见。”  
谁知小法却道：“我马上要退出校队了。”皮克大吃一惊，惶恐地问：“是开玩笑的吧？”  
“不是。”小法颠着球，轻轻地把球踢到了皮克的脚下：“我加入心仪的课题组了，没那么多精力放在足球上了。”  
“可我们才二年级。”皮克意识到小法不是在开玩笑，而是真的准备做一件自己完全没有概念的事。

“皮克。”  
小法很认真地看着他，那双深色的眼睛总有办法说服皮克。  
“我打算留在伦敦。”  
“你指的是……”  
“未来，毕业以后。”  
“可我们说好要回巴塞罗那的，你忘了吗？”  
“想法是会变的，说不定再过段时间你也会想留在英国。”

“我恨死这鬼地方了！”  
皮克一脚把球踢飞，溅起了地上的水珠。  
他擦了擦额角的雨滴，很平静地跟小法告别：“我要回曼彻斯特了，再见。”

11  
拉莫斯最近很开心，第一是因为上个周末过得非常不错，托雷斯的到来缓解了他们之间的微妙关系，往他自认为的地方靠近了一些。第二当然是因为皮克已经一个礼拜没来找他麻烦了。  
想了想，还是装作关心地发了一条信息过去。

【表白失败？】  
【滚！】

看来好的很。  
拉莫斯觉得自己在瞎操心，他干嘛要关注皮克的事。  
我和他只是耐不住寂寞不愿打野炮才将就的炮友关系，仅此而已。  
没有爱，也不可能有爱。  
巴不得对方过不好呢！  
拉莫斯打开ins，顺手给托雷斯最新的动态点了赞。  
还没来得及写评论，皮克的电话就打了进来。

“该死，你在哪？”  
“刚训练完……”  
“过来陪我。”  
他报了一串地址，英文说的不怎么连贯，但听上去就像个酒吧名。拉莫斯只当没听懂，嘴上答应着挂了电话该干嘛干嘛。他已经不记得皮克上次喝酒是什么时候了，好像是刚进学生会，那也是他们第一次搞在一起的时候。  
喝醉酒的皮克折磨人起来要人命，拉莫斯自认活不错，但在皮克面前他还是嘴硬不起来。第一次在下面了基本就决定了往后大多数的位置，拉莫斯悔恨不已，尽量不去想这件事。  
不过那一晚虽然受了极大的罪，但拉莫斯也知道了一件事，那就是皮克从小喜欢大的朋友叫做塞斯克。  
听上去就是很温柔很温柔的人，肯定和自己一个天上一个地下，哪都不一样。皮克大概是精神分裂了才会选择和自己搞在一起，看他平日喜欢结交的都是那种温文尔雅幽默大方的，除了自己，用皮克的话讲“野蛮粗暴，执拗一根筋，认死理，爱逞强，笑话难听。”

靠，我干嘛在意他的评价？！

拉莫斯看着手机上发来的酒吧位置，仍旧没有行动。然后他刷新了皮克的insstory，一些蹦迪的片段，看来确实喝多了，眼神都不对了。  
本着关心炮友的想法拉莫斯还是抓着衣服过去了。  
这是一家高级会所。  
居然还他妈要会员？万恶的资本主义！  
拉莫斯差点就想掉头走人了，好在皮克发现了他，推开侍者拉着拉莫斯就往里面包厢跑。

“喝酒！喝酒！”

皮克瘫在沙发里，抱着酒瓶用牙齿咬开瓶盖。

“你喝了多少了？”  
“你管不着。”  
“我来不是看你发疯的。”  
“那你滚。”

两人心里都冒火得很，互相扭打起来。皮克的嘴角被拉莫斯咬破，拉莫斯则被皮克掐着喉咙。  
皮克借着酒力用腿叉开拉莫斯，膝盖直接顶着后面，捅啊捅，迫使拉莫斯求饶。  
拉莫斯横他一眼，破口大骂：“你他妈自己被甩了拿我出什么气？有本事去上塞斯克啊！”  
皮克的瞳孔骤然缩紧，暴怒只在一瞬间。  
他用力扯下拉莫斯的裤子，连润滑都没有直接插了进去，没有以往任何一次的情趣，只是为了发泄。  
干涩的甬道遇到燥热粗壮的铁棒，摩擦之间极易受伤。皮克按着他的腰继续抽插，猛地插到底，将穴肉拖出来，龟头再抵着插回去，反反复复拉莫斯的穴口就被撕裂了。  
毫无快感的抽插和伤口的疼痛让拉莫斯慢慢失去知觉，在皮克的第一柱精液浇灌进来的时候他晕了过去。

拉莫斯有点小瞧皮克的不要脸程度，醒来的时候虽在床上，但皮克的老二仍旧埋在他的体内。  
“出去。”  
皮克不为所动。  
“出去！”  
拉莫斯一动，就能感受到肉棒震了一震，跟着苏醒了。  
“不出去的话我把它给剪了？”  
“你真的舍得？”  
皮克终于说话了，不过拉莫斯怀疑这话是不是说给自己听的。

“对你谈舍得跟说我爱你一样来得恶心。”  
拉莫斯一脚踹开皮克，反被皮克抱紧。

“乖，就一会，让我抱一会。”

皮克的身体蜷缩着，他的腿压在拉莫斯身上，手臂横过去整个抱住拉莫斯。  
拉莫斯没见过这般受伤的皮克，像一只永远高贵的孔雀失去了羽毛，整个魂都丢了。

“你到底怎么了？”

皮克的额头在拉莫斯的背上蹭啊蹭，他的声音难过又无助。

“我只是发现自己正在失去一样很重要的东西，心疼得快要死了。”

他撇下小法一个人回到曼彻斯特，这是不可思议的事。他们应该像以前那样欢乐地在伦敦市中心闲逛一下午，或者找一家温馨富有情调的咖啡店依偎在一起聊天，最后在家门口依依不舍地告别，约定好下周再见。

这样才对。

皮克都不知道自己为什么这么沉不住气，怎么就会做出如此反常的举动。  
大概还是因为小法在两天内一而再再而三地违背诺言。  
一起打耳洞也就算了，毕业后回巴塞罗那是很早就约定好的，这也是当初答应小法来英国的条件。可他说要留伦敦就留伦敦，看样子是考虑很久后的结果，没有找他商量，就是把他排除在未来计划里了。  
以小法最亲密的朋友自居的皮克怎能不意难平。  
愤怒、无奈、埋怨、苦涩、失落……所有负面的情绪包裹着皮克让他无法呼吸，拉莫斯就像他的救命稻草，好像和他在一起乱搞时那些烦恼会消失一会儿。

“讲个笑话给我听吧。”  
“你确定？”  
“确定。”  
“一个下午，火柴好几天没洗头了，痒得他直挠挠，挠着挠着他就着火了。”  
“……”  
“不好笑是不是？早说了别让我讲笑话。”

“不，很好笑，我好了。”


End file.
